


花嫁

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 尼尔机械纪元，9S2B，依然是白模私设，依然是充满了私设的ooc，上次捅刀子所以这次发糖。
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 6





	花嫁

距离白塔毁灭已经过了很久，被发射到宇宙，承载着人工生命体和安卓记忆的方舟也再也没有消息。苏醒的9S和2B继续在世界中流浪。他们已经失去了指挥官，失去了同伴。他们所守护的谎言将因为月球基地的毁灭而被永远掩盖。他们所有存在的意义都已经被毁灭殆尽，但仍被允许获得新生的他们是否可以跳出这个永远重复的生死结局创造出新的希望？

9S与2B在茫茫的沙海中艰难的前行，他们现在在为反叛军营地的安卓工作，同时也在寻找没有被销毁的YoRHa部队成员。  
“9S，你还在真是太好了。”没有了任务的束缚，2B终于从处决E型号的诅咒中解脱了出来，她从此再也不用隐藏自己的情感，再也不用一次又一次的杀死她最喜欢的9S。经历了常年的压抑与绝望，2B终于可以对这个世界会心的笑了，死亡再也不是她唯一的解脱方法。现在她的救赎就在她的身边，离她那么近。  
“我也是，2B还在我身边真是太好了”9S回答。经历了那么多噩梦般的回忆，如今自己的珍宝就在自己的身边9S觉得异常的满足。无论月球基地曾经撒下怎样的弥天大谎，无论他们YoRHa部队是不是没有存在意义的工具，这些都无所谓了。他存在的意义从不在于“人类”而是在于2B。只要2B还在这里他就永远不会失去存在的意义。  
“2B觉得这世上还有YoRHa部队的成员吗？”9S问  
“不否定可能性，虽然大部分的YoRHa部队成员都感染了病毒最终被销毁，但总会有休眠或者没有链接月球基地网络的个体存在。”2B在沙地上滑行。  
“我觉得我们现在很像相依为命的Popola姐妹”9S跟2B说。  
“我读取了这对姐妹的记忆，她们也曾经像这样相依为命的在沙漠中流浪。”  
“但我们在为反叛军营地工作”2B的表情哀伤，她虽然没有“死亡”之后的记忆，但与A2的Data融合还是让她看到了那个痛彻心扉的结局。  
“这也仅限于他们不知道我们的核心是人工生命体。”9S耸了耸肩“当年Popola姐妹被驱逐的原因仅仅是因为和她们相同型号的机体有暴走的可能性，所以没有人愿意接纳她们，她们也在流浪的过程中开发出了“内疚”的感情。”  
“不过也不用担心了，现在YoRHa部队已经灭亡，即使存活下来的人也不会知道有关黑盒子与谎言这种最高机密，除了我们没有人知道真相”9S的语气变得轻松“而且做最坏的打算，即使反叛军发现了我们是怪物我们也可以和A2一起去帕斯卡的村庄。”他用俏皮的语气说。  
“这世间的一切都是被命运设计好注定要毁灭的。”2B没有回答9S，只是默默的感叹。YoRHa的覆灭，帕斯卡村庄的毁灭，亚当夏娃的死亡，塔的坍塌。似乎只是一瞬间这个世界就变了样子，所有的希望枯萎成一片废墟。“我们在这个生与死的轮回中挣扎，谁都无法逃脱。”2B垂下眼，蓝宝石般的眼睛蒙上了一层灰雾。  
“但我们总会在这个生与死的轮回中挣扎出新的希望”9S握住了2B的手给了她一个坚定的眼神。“我们都应该与YoRHa一起毁灭，但现在我们都好好的站在这里，我们还能说话，还能怀念。我们的新生就是我们不服从命运而挣扎出的希望。”9S的眼神变的热切“2B，从此以后我将永远陪在你身边，你再也不用一个人背负一切。”他拥抱了有些颤抖的2B。  
“谢谢你，9S”2B露出了温柔的笑意接受了他的拥抱。从此抱有感情再也不是禁止的，她再也不需要压抑自己的真心。

后来，两人选择离开反叛军的营地去流浪，知道痛苦真相的他们没办法像其他安卓一样继续为已经毁灭了的人类工作。他们没有什么目的，只是在这个人类曾经生活过的广袤天地游荡。他们核心中的程式仍然带领着他们向人类的遗迹前进。  
在流浪的途中也会遭遇战斗，也会遇到新奇的事物，时间在不断的流逝。他们偶尔也会受伤，随着时间的增长，用于修复的纳米机器人逐渐失去作用，缺乏保养的机体渐渐变得和A2的机体一样破旧。  
“我们需要想个办法”再一次在战斗中受损之后，2B的衣服和一些零件破烂的彻底不能用，9S心疼的处理2B身上的伤痕。他们变得和A2一样狼狈，但他们并不后悔，他们不必再受谎言的束缚。  
“也许这里会有类似帕斯卡村庄的地方来补充和修复我们坏损的零件”2B说。  
“我觉得我可以去找埃米尔的商店，他总是在这片沙漠出没。”9S回答。  
“那我和你一起去”2B想要挣扎着站起来。  
“2B你的伤还没好不要勉强自己，地图上可以显示出埃米尔的位置我不会迷路的，你在这里歇着我很快就回来。”9S扶着2B坐下休息让2B安心。  
“那你要小心”2B还是很担心。  
“没问题的！”9S拍了拍胸膛“别看我这样我也是很强的”他轻松的语气让2B浅笑出来。  
“那你小心，早去早回”2B的表情柔和，9S不由得看呆住了。  
“怎么了吗？”2B疑惑。  
“没什么！我马上就回来！”9S迅速背过身去来掩盖自己的脸红。  
相依为命了这么久，9S本应该满足的，可他却仍想要奢求更进一步的东西。  
“2B她不会同意吧”9S感觉很失落。  
“我对于2B究竟算什么呢？”他忽然觉得自己一定要知道这个答案。

走了不久，埃米尔商店的标志果然出现在了地图上，9S迅速跑过去将他打停。  
“埃米尔，好久不见。”9S寒暄。  
“是9S啊，你还活着真的太好了”埃米尔由衷的开心。“你最近过得怎么样？”  
“发生了很多很多的事，但是现在我们还过得不错”9S回答。  
“对了埃米尔，你有没有什么替换零件之类的东西？”  
“我正好进了一些货，你们过得也很辛苦吧”埃米尔拿出了零件。  
“现在还好，虽然辛苦了一些但是很开心”9S想到2B不由得绽放了一个温暖的微笑。  
“那真的太好了”埃米尔感叹。  
“对了埃米尔，你有没有衣服之类的东西卖？”9S忽然想到了2B破烂的衣服  
“你是想要换洗衣服吗，不过我没有男士的衣服”埃米尔有些为难。  
“不是，是给2B的衣服”9S回答。  
“那就好办了，我这里正好有一件衣服”说着埃米尔拿出了一件纯白的裙子，这种纯白9S只在司令官身上见过。  
“2B穿上一定会很好看的”9S抚摸着裙子柔软的布料喃喃自语。  
“很高兴见到你，但我要走了”埃米尔收走9S递过来的钱。  
“有缘再见吧，下次见面的时候希望你们都活着！”埃米尔开着那奇怪的音乐飞快的跑远了。  
“你也是。”9S远远的朝他喊到。

“2B你看我找到了什么！”9S拿着零件和裙子对2B邀功。  
“白色的……裙子？”2B拿着裙子有些疑惑。  
“2B你快穿上看看，一定非常合适！”9S非常期待2B穿上白裙子的样子。  
“既然是9S辛苦找来的，那我就穿上了”2B背过身去“nice….谢谢你。”  
9S发誓他刚才看到2B脸红了。  
留出空间给2B换衣服，9S的脑海里不住的幻想2B穿上白裙子的样子。  
“一定会非常的美丽吧”他想。

“9S我换好了”过了不久，身后传来了2B的声音。虽然做好了心理准备但9S还是看愣在了原地。  
2B有些局促的穿着白色的裙子，碧蓝的眼中有些羞怯，平时面无表情的脸上带着淡淡的红晕。就像是与心爱的人共赴婚礼的羞怯新娘。  
9S忽然想跪下求婚。  
“9S？会不会很奇怪”2B不太适应9S热切的视线。  
“2B你真是太漂亮了！这件裙子简直太合适了！”9S兴奋的蹦了起来围着2B转了一圈。  
“我想和2B结婚”9S在心里默默的想。  
“谢谢……”2B的声音很小。

“在人类的记载中，结婚需要在教堂举行，还要有结婚戒指。”9S骇入了网络连接上了存满人类资料的图书馆。  
“钻石戒指？可是我没有这种东西啊，难道要去挖吗？”看了看自己单薄的身体，9S觉得还是算了。“我绝对会在挖到钻石前就死机的。”他叹了口气，对自己的S型号的身体能力感到惋惜。  
“当人类没办法支付钻石的时候也可以用宝石，金银矿物，贴身物品或者是非常重要的东西代替”9S忽然搜索到了他想要的东西。  
“我重要的东西？”9S陷入了沉思。他最重要的东西是2B，除此之外别无它物。看了看连衣服都十分破旧的自己9S感到十分无力。  
“我什么都没有啊”他颓废的靠在石壁上。

“2B你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”赶路途中9S忽然发问。他们要在天黑之前赶到最近的城镇，不然可能会被沙漠中的风暴吞噬。  
“我没有什么特别喜欢的东西”2B有些惊讶“怎么忽然问这个。”  
“没什么，只是觉得这么长时间我都没有真正了解过2B”9S回答。  
“我最喜欢9S”2B忽然开口把9S弄的面红耳赤。  
“和9S度过的时光一直是我生命中最快乐的日子，我喜欢和9S在一起。”没有了枷锁的2B坦然了许多，9S深深的看了一眼身边的2B，白色的衣裙在风中飞舞，像是沙漠中的一朵白玫瑰。  
“我也是，最喜欢2B了”9S强烈的压制住几乎要溢出的感情。  
“2B就是我的一切。”他在心里说。

在森林中，两人被人工生命体袭击，9S为2B挡了一下从悬崖上直接飞出去摔进了下面的水潭，虽然伤的不重但看起来很惨。9S被摔得半天没爬起来。  
“Nice！”焦急的2B一刀了结了人工生命体直接从悬崖上跳了下来。  
“2B，我没事”在2B的怀抱中9S轻轻抚上2B看起来泫然欲泣的脸。  
“以后不要擅自行动！我最讨厌看到9S受伤！”2B发了脾气。  
“你不是战斗型号没办法承受剧烈的攻击！以后不要再去做伤害自己的事情！”2B对9S吼道。  
“我错了，2B，我不会再做让你担心的事了”9S垂下了眼。  
他打消了用加强了6次的黑客芯片磨成戒指的想法。

后来几经辗转，两人又回到了白塔，那个赐予了他们毁灭和新生的地方。  
“2B，有件事情我想对你说”9S站在白塔的废墟中央，满脸通红。脖子上还带着机器人姐妹送的蓝色蝴蝶结。  
“怎么了？9S”2B站在他的对面满脸疑惑。  
阳光从坍塌的建筑中射入投下斑驳的影子，一束光柱正好打在9S和2B所站立的位置，圣洁的好似教堂。  
2B身着一袭白裙立在9S的对面，面色柔和，碧蓝的眼中似乎有群星闪烁。  
“2B，我喜欢你，你可不可以嫁给我？”9S突然单膝跪地执起了2B的手，另一只手中拿出一株月之泪。  
“我知道求婚是要戒指的，可是我没有，也没有能力给你找一个戒指。我记得你喜欢月之泪，虽然我知道用月之泪求婚可能不太合适，但是……！”紧张的9S都不知道自己到底在说什么，突如其来的柔软触感打断了他的喋喋不休。  
2B吻了他。  
“我很高兴”2B的脸红到了耳根。“我很喜欢9S，我不要别的东西只要9S在我身边就好。”她接过9S的月之泪戴在了头上。  
9S从惊讶中回过神，狂喜占据了全部的情绪。  
他搂过2B深深的吻了上去。

虽然不会有神的见证，虽然这是简陋的婚礼，但从此之后他们便是夫妻。


End file.
